


梁公

by meanieminx



Series: Something kinky that only for fantasy [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Relitionship, BDSM Scene, Discipline, F/M, One Night Stands, Open Relationships, Pride Parades, Punishment, Spanking, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanieminx/pseuds/meanieminx
Summary: 关于两个SP圈子里的朋友兼偶尔主被的故事，也有一些涉及SM的情节和讨论。始于我两三年前的几个性幻想，后来自己真的进了现实SP圈子，陆续捡起来修改和续写，时间跨度很长，故事主旨构思和人设都不再连续。故事是虚构的故事，项目我自己都没有体验过，只是这其中的一些思考和情感对我来讲是很真实的。也许就像文中这个没有名字的女主一样，这些故事是也不只是一场BDSM活动，它们是我认识自我和BDSM世界的一个缩影，这值得它们被写下来。





	1. 初次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你冲动地约了他实践，却没有告诉他你是个新手。  
自然的，他生气了。  
而你更担心的是你们多年的友谊是否毁于一旦。  
索幸，他是一个有专业精神的主动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是我两三年前些的，翻出来稍微改了一下重发。  
一边改一边感叹自己几年前写的东西真是诡异地可以，所以改完之后也不保证有多好看。只是发出来纪念一下。剩下构思里的两章还没写，如果有机会的话会更新的。

你知道你早晚会进圈，但日后每当回忆往昔，你都庆幸第一个遇见的人是他。

彼时你已经是在国内SP圈初露头角的译手兼写手，却排斥一切线下约调。你明知自己已经有足够的底气不必害怕骗炮骗钱，仍固执地一次次回绝了邀请。圈子里没有人知道，你笔下细致的调教描写，仅仅出自大量前人的文章和深夜你自己颤抖着的喘息。是的，在圈子里混了不少年，你从来没有真的实践过，你有一千一万条理由证明找人实践不是个好主意，却不知道说服了谁。

好在这是一个足够大的城市，众多同好带着或张扬或隐秘的欲望隐藏在城市生活之下，。你有与你有着相同癖好的朋友，也有一个属于你们的小圈子。

梁公就是朋友中的一个。

你是如何认识梁公的，不过是每一个城市人经历了一遍又一遍的寻常故事。梁公姓梁，与人合伙开着一间小画廊，网名自称大梁公子。你嫌叫他公子显得自己像个小妾，便叫他梁公。梁公有一点点旧君子的作风，你不提实践一类有关私生活的话题，他就从来不问，反而你是一个开起玩笑来百无禁忌的人。而除此之外，抛去所谓主被的身份，你们依然是很谈得来的朋友。

这段时间你正在翻译一个有点年头的科普系列，你想加一点结合现实情况的补充评述，便在小圈子里发起了几次征集，只是一直反应寥寥。那日你们几个朋友聚在一起吃饭，不知谈到了哪点，梁公忽然来了兴致，当场来了一段SM关系小论文。

“梁公不对啊，我上半个月问你们有没有人有意见的时候，你可说你说不出来啊。”你眯着眼睛，佯装恼怒地找他拌嘴。

“我道歉，那时没想到，现在想到了。”他兴致不减，向你举杯笑笑。

“只是道歉而已吗？”见气氛不错，你便顺着调笑。

“那我赔你一顿藤条？”

你没想到会来这么一出，本该圆场的，却脱口而出：“好，这周末？”

周五晚上，你果然收到了梁公的消息。他是一个习惯了认真的人，也正因如此，面对这样一个脱了轨的玩笑，你并不真正慌张到要毁约的地步。

周六下午你如约走进了订好的酒店。真正迎来第一次实践，你却发现自己在紧张之余并没有害怕。

你是早到了几分钟的，进门时就见梁公已经在里面了，正做着准备工作。见你进来,他起身拉上了窗帘。

“坐一下，一会儿我们再开始。”

于是你把包放下，坐在床沿上看着他四处忙碌：把枕头收集起来，给工具消毒，检查门窗和隔音。

一根藤条规规矩矩地摆在桌子上，你走过去将它拾起来，大约小指粗细，不重，很直，光滑的表面闪着令人愉悦的光泽，像是被好好上过漆又常年被好好保养的样子。你将它举高，挥下，鞭身微微弯曲显示出它的柔韧。响起破空之声，打在你的左手上，是一种尖利的疼痛。你忍下一声呻吟，看到手心渐渐肿起一道红痕，疼痛淡去后，弥漫着肿胀的暖意。

“我为了把它带出来还特意背了个包，其实它挺好看的。”

梁公走到你身侧，接过你手中的藤条放回桌子上，牵起你的左手看了看：“试鞭而已，打这么重做什么？你这打法，没两下就得淤血。”顿了顿，他说，“我这边好了，你想什么时候开始？”

“现在吧。”你咧嘴笑笑，开始想象那根漂亮的藤条打在身上的感觉。

“那好。”梁公转身坐到床沿上，两腿微微岔开，平放，坐直，目光转向另一侧，“请你脱掉下装，好了就趴上来。”

你不可抑制地窘迫，不过麻利地照做了。你把裤子袜子鞋子脱掉折好放在一起，摘了手表，和梁公摘下的一只并排码在桌子上，最后，深吸了一口气，勾住内裤的边沿把它拉下来，堆到裤子上面。你走到梁公的右手边，有些僵硬地趴下。

梁公帮你调整了一下位置，一手搭在你的腰上，一手覆上你的臀，干燥，温暖。“这不是场景扮演，所以没有安全词，受不了了就直接让我停。先热一下身，放松就好。”说罢，抬手，将一记拍打落在你的臀峰上。

打巴掌是没有办法DIY的，你从来没有受过这个，一声痛呼脱口而出。

“疼？”梁公的声音带了些诧异。

“我没事，对不起。”你急忙放松下来，等待。

“没关系，你可以喊，反正这儿隔音不错。”

梁公说了句玩笑话，在你的臀上摩挲一阵，重新开始拍打。这一回你能感觉他又收了些力，可巴掌的感觉实在太过陌生和逼迫，没几下你全身都绷地紧紧的。

梁公忽然停了巴掌，把你扶起来，很认真地看着你，认真得让你相信没必要为了下身不着一物窘迫。

“你以前实践过吗？”

那一刻，你看着他，没有办法错开话题。

“没。”

沉默弥漫开来。

“那你为什么不告诉我？”最后他开口。认识那么久，这是你见他最严肃的一次。

“因为我昏头了，没好意思说。对不起。”你道歉地很痛快，你隐约知道这件事已经不只是窘迫这么简单了。

他被你气笑了，“那你对自己的安全负责吗？从来没实践过又不跟我说，我怎么保证不伤到你？”

“我知道，是我犯蠢了。”

“这不像你啊。你知不知道同样的打法放在不同的人身上，有的人就是会受伤的？还是你不相信我来把着这个度？”

“我相信你！”你着急解释，“我只是不好意思开口。我从来没怀疑过你的为人和技术！”

“所以你就打算这么装完全程？”

“你到底想要什么？”

你的目光躲闪了，梁公在几句话里就把问题引进了你层层包裹的私心。

“不要骗我。”

“……我就是想挨你一顿打。”

“不顾忌地，用藤条——我想要那个很久了，淋漓尽致地。”

“而你事先又不跟我沟通，只打算把我骗着那样做？你把我当什么？”

“对不起。”

沉默。你不敢看他。

“把裤子穿上，我们下去喝杯东西。”

你真的慌了：“对不起！我没想到这样是侮辱你！我一直把你当朋友……如果你还愿意的话。”

“去把衣服穿好。我现在不是很好，你让我冷静一下。”他的语气倏忽低沉下来，你不由自主地就安静了，大气不敢出。

“对不起。”你低声道着歉，绕到一旁去穿衣服，一边不安地回头看他，只见他背对着你，坐姿僵硬。

于是你们下楼去了附近的餐厅，只点了饮料，一路沉默。很久，当你慢慢啜这手里的咖啡快要见底的时候，你听到他叹了口气，轻声说：“你也不是脑子不清醒的人，我也一直把你当朋友，我也想相信你。”

你不知不觉心就沉到了谷底：“我知道我很过分。如果你想……分手，我能理解。”

朋友一场，你终归不忍像小时候和玩伴闹别扭时一样说出“绝交”那两个字眼。

“咖啡喝完，我们上去说。”

进门，他领你坐到床边，自己拖了把椅子坐到你前面，两人错开一个膝盖，不是很远，也不是很近的样子。他给你讲了一遍sp理论和主被动修养，你很羞愧，自己在圈子里混了这么久还要听别人来给你科普这些东西。但确实，这是你学习地最系统的一次。你一直知道自己是个被动，于是不怎么关心主动的事，这是你第一次听一个主动用客观到几乎置身事外的语言讲他自己在关系中的责任和权力。

等他结束，你知道轮到你了，你也知道此时无论是辩解还是道歉都没有意义，于是你只是坦白从那天聚餐到现在你在想些什么，想要什么。很尴尬，没错，仿佛自己扯下遮羞布。但你知道此时此刻你们两人都必须坦白。

“你要是说我是在利用你骗你，我想想也对，这事我确实做得特别混蛋。我只是想说本意上我从来都是把你当朋友，我很珍惜你我的关系。我只能道歉，但是无论你做什么决定我都理解。”

“你特别傻你知道吗。”他叹了口气。

“现在我这里有两个选择，一个是我惩罚你，用打，但不是你喜欢的那种；一个是我们今天就此结束，还做朋友。”

“还做朋友？”

“还做朋友。我原谅你了，但是没有下次。”

“我想……请你惩罚我。”你知道这不再是为了愉悦而进行的实践，但是你想要。尽管他说了原谅你，你依然觉得亏欠他。

他看了你一眼，并没有多说话，“那请你脱掉下装后过来。”

你站过来时梁公已经收好了凳子坐在床边的等你。他扶你趴上他的膝盖，“你的安全词是red。”

“梁公……”你回头看他。

“这是惩罚，认真的，你不会好受。安全词是给你在紧急情况用的，你要是乱用我们连朋友都做不成。”顿了顿，像是保证般的，他说：“这不是个游戏。从现在起，叫我先生。说‘请惩罚我’。”

“请惩罚我，先生。”

于是他开始拍打你的臀，一开始只是轻拍，很快便过渡到一个颇为有震慑力的力道，当你以为已经到了惩罚的力度时，他又升了一度，并以这个力度反复扇打着同一个地方。你浑身僵硬，很快觉得喘不过气来，双手早已不受控制得掐着梁公的腿。

“呼吸，放松。我只提醒你一遍。”

你试着吸气，呼气，强迫自己放松，没有注意到梁公放慢了节奏。忽然，一记力道极大的拍打带着风声扇在你饱受惩罚的臀峰上。

“啊！”你忍不住痛呼。

“你应该说什么？”

“明白了，先生。”你赶紧学乖。

“这只是开始。”此时梁公的声音听起来平静而冷酷。

他没说谎，这只是开始。他非常耐心地用之前的套路对待每一块皮肤。熊熊烈火在你的臀上蔓延着，你甚至知道他下一巴掌要落在哪里，却更加绝望。你已经放弃了压抑痛呼，全部的意志力都在克制自己不要伸手去挡，不要踢腿。

忽然梁公停了下来，就在你以为惩罚已经结束并惊讶于这样就结束了时，梁公只是把你摆回他的大腿中间，拉平你卷起的上衣，然后，将更狠的一巴掌扇在你的屁股上：“尽量不要乱躲，不然待会儿我就绑你了。还有，手撑在地上，撑稳。”

“是的，先生。”

听到满意的回答，梁公又用力扇了一巴掌，才回到正常的力道上——那个会让你的屁股烧起来的力道。

你觉得自己快吃不消了，四肢僵硬，连腰都痛得快要断了，更不要说已经彻底燃烧起来的皮肤，曾经吸引你的胀热感叠加到了一个难以忍受的温度，伴随着不断落下的巴掌带来的钝痛。疼痛从肌肉深处漾到皮肤，又被新的巴掌打回去。你的手心早已被汗湿透，开始有往前滑的趋势，可是你不敢动，怕手一从地上抬起来就会伸到后面挡。汗水从你的鼻尖发梢额角滴下，你觉得自己快要哭出来了。

终于，梁公停了下来。他并没有马上把你放下来，一只手还搭在你的腰间，只是不用力，另一只手轻轻在你的臀上画着圈，不时延伸到大腿，按摩那里绷紧的肌肉。

一会儿，他把你扶起来，顺手抽了张纸塞到你手上：“休息一下。然后趴到枕头上等我。”

床的另一侧边沿已经整齐地码了叠好的枕头。你擦了把脸，站到床边，上身俯到枕头上，刚好腿要伸直而臀又不会绷着，只是这样屁股翘到最高点的姿势让你尴尬不已，尤其是它现在还火辣辣地疼着。

梁公看着你，轻笑出声：“想喝水吗？”

“想，先生。”你才发现原来自己已经很渴了，又担心这是不是某个折磨的开始。

“那去喝。以后我让你休息的时候，自己把喝水上厕所之类的事情解决掉，不用问我。”

你颇为惊喜地站起来，回味着这句话里“以后”的意思。

等你喝完水，一回头看见梁公正举着一块厚木板擦拭，胃立刻抽紧了。板子是所有工具中你最不喜欢的一个，尤其是这种一看就很重的。它们会以极恶毒的方式伤害你的肌肉，并丝毫带不来半点愉悦，留下的只有很多天后还隐隐作痛的屁股。哪怕是你自己少有的几次测试木板的经历里，都总是担心会不会留下什么不可逆的伤害。这一点你是同梁公说过的，看来他是真的要给你一次刻骨铭心的惩罚。

你整个人僵在原地，梁公扶着你的腰把你推到床边，“我保证永远不在实践中对你用这个。”

说罢，干脆利落地给了你第一下。你立刻痛叫出声，板子带着没有一点仁慈的力道狠狠陷入你的肌肉，你仿佛能看到那里立刻浮现出一个清楚的红痕，你几乎要伸手去碰了。这时梁公给了你一个让你更难受的命令：“报数。感谢我。自己请求下一下。手不准离开床面，不准踢腿，不准离开枕头。”

你极度讨厌自己请求惩罚，这太尴尬了。下了很大的决心，你终于勉强开口：“One. Thank you, sir. Can I get the next one.”

“不准说英文。”

梁公的反应很清楚，就是不准你蒙混过关。

“一。谢谢你先生，我能挨下一下吗。”你几乎自暴自弃。

“总共六十下。”

梁公话音刚落，第二下板子带着同样可怕的力道落在臀峰下面一点的位置

“二！谢谢你先生，我能挨下一下吗。”你的声音已经染上了一点点哭腔，这个数字让你害怕。

到第二十下的时候你已经快受不住了，你十分确定你的整个屁股里里外外边边角角都被板子照顾过不知几次，剧烈的疼痛从里到外叫嚣着。

下一板，梁公打到了你的大腿上。

“二十一！谢谢你先生，我能挨下一下吗。”

你难以置信，大腿上挨打让疼痛感翻了一倍，敏感的皮肉使挨板子的钝痛还带上了挨皮带才有的锐痛，真的像是先把肌肉捣烂再把皮肤扒掉一层。好在梁公没有急着打下一下，你已经明白了他的规则，你来报数，但只有他来掌握节奏。而今天，他是铁了心不想让你好过。不过你也隐约意识到，他还是会尽量保证你能完成。

接下来的十下目的明确地把你的大腿打成了和屁股一样的滚烫。挨这顿打到现在你第一次觉得自己这么想哭，你还能勉强撑着不踢腿，但下一记能不能你就不确定了。

“三十……谢谢你先生，我能挨下一下吗。”

你知道自己报数的声音里是压不住的颤抖和无助。

下一记，梁公回到你的屁股上。但你并来不及高兴，不知道是你的错觉还是梁公确实加了力气，这一下比前八下都要疼，你才发现臀上的疼并没有淡去，它们刚才只是被大腿上的盖过了。现在这一板把所有的疼痛唤起，而你大腿上的疼痛还在发酵。

但你知道自己别无选择，惩罚刚刚过半，梁公在等你报数。

“三十一。谢谢你先生，我能挨下一下吗。”你勉强压下声音里的恐惧，把话说完，迅速低下头，想要在下一记落下之前做一个深呼吸。

然而你还没来得及把一口气吸满，就听到身后板子划过空气的声音。绝对是开始以来最狠的一记板子，完完全全覆盖在上一下的印记上。

接下来的三记也全都在同一处，不容你喘息。你忘了呼吸，脑子里一片空白。

下一记的板子挥落的风声传来。

你脑子里的一根弦断了。

回过神来时听到梁公平静的声音：“放手。”

你才发现自己毫无意识间抓住了梁公手腕，挥板子的那只。

你难以置信的盯着自己手——和梁公的。你掐着他，如此地紧，似乎还能感觉到指尖下梁公跳动的脉搏。忽然，一切感知回来了，你意识到自己整个人侧向身后够着梁公的手腕，板子还被稳稳地握在他手里——光滑的那一面朝着你。梁公的另一只手在体侧托着你，防止你摔下床去。

你忽然意识到自己犯了一个多么可怕的错误。

在欺骗了他之后，你又一次挑衅了他。

“对不起。”

你抽回自己的手，像从一个烧开的锅子上弹回来似的。梁公依然托着你，而你已经不敢在他是掌下挪动回原来的位置。

“对不起。”

你无所适从地低着头。瞪着梁公的膝盖。

“看着我。”

主动的命令，你不能拒绝。你迎上他的目光，他的神色依然平静着，没有怒气也没有怜悯，连意外也没有，而你能想象的到他目光里的你自己：乱糟糟，毫无形象的一团，红着脸，红着眼眶。

“还记得你的安全词是什么吗？”

“Red.”“先生。”你回答，接着补了一句称呼，才想起来似乎有很长的一段时间里你都忘了答话的规矩，又想起来似乎在刚才发生的一切之后，没有好好答话已经算得上是最微不足道的一个错了。

“你要用它吗？”梁公的问题依然是平稳的，仿佛没有看到你的那些尖锐的，恐惧的，愧疚的情绪。

“不，先生。”你摇着头，害怕梁公接下去问你刚才算怎么回事，更害怕梁公一定会降下的惩罚——即使你罪有应得。“我只是……我只是……”

忽然，你发现梁公在_看_着你，不是刚才的那种询问式的，而只是_看着_那个犯了错又惊慌失措的你。在他和你都明白你什么话都说不出来以后，梁公先开了口：“那么，道歉。”

“对不起，先生。请你惩罚我。”求罚的话从你的嗓子里蹦出来，你知道你应该，你必须这么说，但你不知道自己有没有准备好，或者说你根本无法准备好。

你又一次避开了梁公的视线，但如果你没有的话，你会发现那一瞬间梁公似乎想说什么，但最终没有。

梁公把你平稳地扶回原来的位置上，牵过你的双手，按在腰上。他的掌心就这么牢牢按着你的掌心。你知道你应该觉得羞耻，自己请求的惩罚还要被固定着完成，但是一部分的你觉得安心——这一切之后梁公依然愿意用自己的手束缚着你，帮你完成——他还愿意继续。

“刚才的一下和接下来的五下不算。”梁公的板子歇在你的臀上，之前惹了祸的那一下上。于是你明白了惩罚是什么：加五下不算严酷，但梁公一定会都打在一处。

你让自己放松，等待，梁公却迟迟没有举起板子。终于你明白过来：“我不应该擅自挪动位置，我不应该躲，我也不应该拦你。对不起，先生。请惩罚我。”

梁公沉默了一阵，最终你听到他叹了口气：“而我想告诉你的是，如果你疼得受不了了，你应该跟我说。”

那一刻仿佛有什么击中了你，你从没有想过会有这样的要求。

“先生……”

“当然，决定要不要揍你的还是我。”

谈话终止，梁公扬起了停在你臀上的板子。那五下极重，极快，几乎是连着的，完美地将落点保持在一处，仿佛要把那一个印记刻进你的皮肉里去。而你在第一下挥下时曲起手指握住了梁公按住你的那只手，十指相扣，有多疼就握多紧。

等你终于记起如何呼吸，而不是在剧痛下绝望地喘气哭叫后，你感受到梁公一只手正顺着你的头发，而另一只还被你牢牢抓着。

“接下来是第三十四下，等你准备好了就请求它。”梁公这样说，但鉴于他的两只手都在你身上，你知道他是暂时把板子放下了。

你清楚自己刚才的表现绝对赚不到一个休息，而惩罚也没有严重到需要暂停的地步。于是你猜梁公应该是想要谈谈，但是谈什么？可你也做不到在一次惩罚中途心安理得地享受安抚——明明这一切都是你自己做的蠢事。

最终你开口，“我很抱歉，关于今天的一切……先生？”你不知道这个场景是该叫先生还是梁公。

“你刚才吓坏了哈？”

对，吓死了

“是啊。”你最终放任自己放松下来。

“其实对我来讲，这个跟你今天假装自己是个老手傻乎乎地跑来跟我要顿藤条比起来，真的不算什么。我一开始是气你骗我，现在发现你真的是有点自不量力。”

你自嘲地笑笑，“我烂透了哈？”

“作为新手来讲足够勇敢了。但是对一个在圈里混了七八年的版主？对于我的朋友？还需要我来教你艺术源于生活但高于生活吗？”

“我今天本来就是要把你打哭的。”梁公帮你把被泪水糊在脸上的头发揭下来，拨到耳后捋顺。

你立刻脸红了，你以为他没发现。

“不过你能熬到这会儿已经不错了。但是这个不过是我平时打sub的程度，离他们的惩罚还差的远。”

“当然我打他们还要再快一点，我看你中间有几次差点把自己憋死。”梁公换了一个语气，承认道。

现在梁公的手在你的背上无意义地画着圈，你更需要被抚慰的是你的屁股和大腿，但是梁公绝对不会在一个惩罚中途帮你减轻任何一点点的痛苦。

“我那会儿气疯了，真的。你不实践，不跟圈里的人说，我能理解，我也不会干涉。但是既然你约了跟我的实践，那最起码我们之间的信任还是要有的吧？你为什么不跟我说呢？我又不会看不起你。你想要什么跟我说就是了，能给我自然会给你的。”

“我特别害怕我当时要是没给你热身或者没发现，或者绑了你用了口塞什么的，你今天半条命可能就要丢在这儿了。要不然我一顿打把你打出圈？那样我真的会后悔的。”

“藤条真的这么可怕？”你禁不住好奇，出口后才发现自己问了个蠢问题。

“……我是交到了个傻子吗？”

你渐渐感觉到今天从梁公揭穿你之后一直缠绕在你们之间的紧绷感慢慢散去了。

“我想说的是，我在开始打你之前就原谅你了。你可能算是个傻新手，但你是我朋友。所以别被负罪感憋死，好吗？”

“所以这顿打算是？”

“惩罚是肯定的，也是想让你感受一下我不放水是什么样子——如果你一开始跟我讲你是新手就算是要罚你也会放点水的，但是既然你自己要打肿脸充胖子？还有你刚才问我藤条？”

梁公忽然松开了和你握着的那只手，在你反应过来之前把你拽起来，转到他面前。趴了太久，你有些晕晕乎乎的。

梁公没管那么多，直接把你的左手拉到你们之间，抬起来，轻抚着之前你玩藤条留下的鞭痕：肿得更高了，但是不那么疼，或者被身后的盖住了。

“我本来不应该打在你手上的，不过既然你已经自己留下一道了，再来几道一起处理也没关系。”

梁公探身去够放在桌子上的藤条，你在他弯下腰的时候清醒了，他要……

梁公提着藤条站回你面前，你睁大眼睛，说不出话。

“十下，不放水。痕迹大概两天以后会和你自己打的那条一起褪，但是疼得多。你现在还可以拒绝。”

你看着他，你不知道要如何读懂这个，最终你放弃了。

“好。”

梁公把你的右手也牵过来，你让左手悬在原处，等。他把你的双手摊平，引导到胸前一肘的位置。这些事情你当然可以自己做，但梁公太认真了。

“手摊平，保持不动，我让你放下之前不准放下。看着我，不准看手。”

你站直，目光与梁公的交汇，他眼里是纯粹的专注和严肃。

“今天的，是警告，也是惩罚。惩罚的意思是，给你留个醒日后不要再这么莽撞自大，还有解决你的负罪感，这顿打完了这件事就结了，记着教训就好。”

“那你的呢？”

“你不需要去请求一个主动的原谅。”

“但我们是朋友。”

梁公眼里闪过笑意，“那你以后欠我个人情。”

他挥下藤条时那么地用力，你听到藤条划过空气时下意识地瑟缩，又强迫自己把注意力留在梁公眼里，不要去看自己的手，也不要去看梁公的。

藤条打在手上和开始疼之间有极短的一瞬，梁公用那一刻收回瞄准你掌心的目光，于是你们几乎是视线交缠着经历疼痛。梁公没骗你，那一下极重，手心没多少肉于是那疼痛深入骨髓。你还记着梁公的规矩，他没有让你放下手于是你摊着手在空气中，感受那疼痛灼烧的每一个细节。

“一下。”他替你报了数，确定你没有问题之后抽打下下一记。

十下过去，你的双臂不由自主地颤抖，鼻头哭得红红的，抽噎着，却坚持着保持视线相接，他也尽可能多地回应着你。你知道他在注视着你破碎的全过程，但你不觉得尴尬。你知道这是他给予你的，这也是你请求的。

“谢谢。”你喃喃道。

你们就这样站了一会儿，直到你觉得自己彻底捋顺了。

“先生，我能挨第三十四下吗？”你开口。

“可以。”

你发现惩罚场景下的梁公和跟你谈心的梁公其实并没有太大的差别，只是更平淡了一些而已。他依然把你引导到枕头上，一手扣住你的双手在背上，一手握着板子在你的臀上轻拍。刚才你忽视的疼痛被重新唤醒，你让自己呼吸，放松，沉入床垫。你一手与梁公的交握着，掌心灼痛，那疼痛让你安心，你用力它便变得更疼，也更暖。

又二十记，你在他手下痛哭，挣动，破碎，哀嚎。

……

“五十五。谢谢你先生，我能挨下一下吗。”你的嗓子嘶哑着，已经没有多少力气。

“为什么挨打？”

“因为我欺瞒你，既没有尊重你，也没有对自己的安全负责。”

下一下，落在大腿跟，反射地你屈膝，又伸直。

“五十六。谢谢你先生，我能挨下一下吗。”

“和主动的交流包括哪些？”

“事前沟通，安全词，坦白信任，还有有问题立刻说。先生。”

板子轻拍了几下受伤最重的部位，你瑟缩了一下，握紧了梁公的手。

板子扬起落下，避过了那里。

“五十七。谢谢你先生，我能挨下一下吗。”

“一次惩罚带给你什么？”

“代价，警醒，教训，释然。先生。”

又一下，落在靠近膝盖的位置，于是你知道你知道中间留了一段空白会在之后被填满。每一下板子依然狠厉地伤害着已经红肿的皮肉，你依然在每一板子落下之后痛呼，但你知道你和梁公都有一部分沉浸在场景中又都有一部分悬浮着冷静地衡量着观察着，一如你们交握着的静止的手。

“五十八。谢谢你先生，我能挨下一下吗。”

“喜欢sp或sm，有性癖，约实践，约炮，看片，写文可耻吗？”

“不，先生。”

你在想如果下一记是大腿的话能不能试着不屈膝，于是你绷直了双腿。

而梁公在那一处落下轻拍“放松，你做得很好。”

于是让自己放松，在板子落下后任由自己屈膝再伸直，任由泪水溢出眼眶，梁公扣着你的那只手，腾出大拇指在你的掌侧画着圈。

“五十九。谢谢你先生，我能挨下一下吗。”

“sp关系中最重要的是什么？”

你犹豫了“我不能决定，先生，我觉得安全，信任，尊重都很重要。”

“安全第一。”

“是，安全第一，先生。”

你在最后一记落下之前做足了深呼吸，你不知道梁公会把那一板子落在哪里，也不知道他会不会把最后一记打的格外重。最后一板子落下，覆盖了一部分伤处，大部分在臀峰。你发现这并不是什么很特别的一记，力道也和之前的持平，可能梁公不需要一个“印象深刻”的收尾吧。

“六十。谢谢你先生。”

“你能记住教训吗？”

“能，先生。”

的确，今天发生的一切已经足够你印象深刻。

结束了惩罚梁公并没有做什么特别的，他不再压着你的手，而你还没有松开他，于是你们保持着十指相扣垂落在身侧。他放下板子，在你臀上画着圈，安抚胜于疗伤。而你也发现自己没什么需要特别做的，你足够放松也足够清醒。

你们沉默了一阵。

“所以，我约了你实践，然后骗了你，你打了我一顿，我现在欠着你一个人情？”你总结道，忽然发现这个彻底的事故里也有些有趣的部分。

“嗯，我倒是觉得我给你补了个课，所以你欠了我一个人情。”现在的梁公是全然没有压迫感的，你又觉得他和场景里的样子完全不同。

“所以，这算是我的第一次实践吗？”

“不算，实践要有趣得多。你只是挨了顿打。”

“That make sense.”

“我之前不让你说英语很难受？”

“我只是觉得求罚很奇怪，但是后面就还好。就是……不是为了角色扮演，是真的觉得自己需要。不过如果不是规定的话，我真的喜欢叫sir多过叫先生，单音节多好。”

梁公在你身后轻笑：“叫先生很合理啊，我觉得我就在当你老师。反正罚你本来就不是让你开心，放实践你爱叫什么叫什么。”

“我们……还会有实践？”

你感觉到梁公顿住了，连忙解释，“不是，我是说你是个绝世好主啦，只不过我不知道在我这样骗过你之后你还愿不愿意。”

梁公在你身后叹气，一巴掌拍在你的屁股上，“不是说罚完了这事就过去了吗？我接了你的实践就代表我想跟你实践啊。如果你还想跟我实践，你就约我，我也想要就会接；我想要就会约你，你决定接或者不接。你想要跟别人实践，那就去约别人。我也会约别人。我们是朋友这一点决定的只是我不是你的dom你不是我的sub，我不属于你你不属于我。这样够清楚了吗？你还对我们的关系有多少误解尽管说出来。”

你沉吟片刻，“对不起。”

“这三个字我今天已经听腻了。没问题就去洗澡一会儿我给你上药。”


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你和梁公在一场LGBTQ骄傲游行上偶遇了；  
你想试试鞭背。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇离我写上一篇已经过去两三年了，而且中间还去混了个圈。心境观念不一样了很多，所以人设也必然不是很连贯。  
虽然我自己也没试过鞭背，但这篇确实更像我自己现阶段的一点心情上加工虚构出来的故事。  
但是总之拿长鞭鞭背这个绝对是艺术想象不要尝试。  
以及一些LGBTQ骄傲游行确实会有专门的BDSM队伍，BDSM群体的平权运动也经常是同LGBTQ群体平权运动一起发展。

这次遇到梁公是在同志骄傲游行上。你也不知道为什么全球那么多场骄傲游行，偏偏你们都来了这一场。  
你无意问他为什么会千里迢迢跑来骄傲节，正如你自己也说不出一个为什么。  
“有项目吗？”  
“就逛逛。”  
“有伴吗？”  
“你愿意和我搭伙就有。”  
离第一次把梁公约出来已经过了许久，你也坦荡了许多。这之间你们各自有各自的经历，再次相遇你甚至没有回想起太多初次的场景。  
“明天有BDSM 的队，你想走吗？”  
“好啊。”

“我有个想法，”你又一次坐在他对面喝着饮料开口，“我带了条露背的裙子，明天穿去，你能不能给我背上来点料？”  
“咳……”他呛了一下，大概是被你虎到了，“鞭背很疼，很疼，很疼。”  
“所以看到你才敢提。”  
……  
“可以。”

“你那裙子怎么样的，穿给我看看。”  
你去浴室换了衣服出来，见他在擦拭一根长鞭。  
两臂多长的，牛皮的，沉甸甸地垂下来的长鞭，  
你不由地怔在原地，在他看向你时才挣扎着想起说些话，“你带着这个坐的飞机？”  
“别怂就好，安检又没说它是违禁品。”  
“要留好看的鞭痕只能用这个。”  
“你现在后悔还来得及，明天带个项圈去就得了。”  
“不要，那是原方案。”  
他不再多话，围着你转了几圈，指挥你脱了衣服站到宽敞处。  
“我该信你能自己撑着不挡不躲，还是该把你绑起来还是吊起来？”  
“你还会悬吊？”  
“会。”  
“就绑吧。”  
他笑笑，去取了一卷棉绳。  
“你后来去玩过DS或者SM没有，还是一直在SP圈里混？”  
他一边忙活着，一边闲聊起来。  
“没，我不大敢。”  
“那你还玩绑缚鞭背？又敢了？”  
“这不跟你呢吗。”  
“那你定个安全词吧。”  
“Red.”

他最后在你的左右两侧分别找了支点，让你双臂大张着半绑半握住绳子。  
“可以接受前胸展露出来吗？”  
“可以。”  
“受不了了跟我说。”  
“嗯。”  
你听到他走远的声音，悄悄做了几个深呼吸压下因过度暴露带来的羞耻，身后一阵淅淅索索，然后你听到鞭子被挥起，在你下意识地绷紧肩膀未来得及放松前，一个火热的力道落在你的脊背上。  
那力量推着你的脊骨向前，被你的身体吸收了，留下皮肤上一道火辣。  
只是这好像和你想象中的长鞭触感不同？  
梁公并不给你太长的时间缓冲，鞭子接连落在你的脊背上。但是他也没急着加力气，不一会儿你便适应了一道道落下的刺痛。  
“梁公。”  
“这个不是长鞭吧。”  
身后停下来，你等了一会儿，小心翼翼地回过头去，见他正举着一条软皮带做的拍子对着你笑得开心。  
“你又唬我！”  
“这是热身，一会儿有你疼的。”他半含着笑意，装出几分严厉的口吻， “转回去站好。”   
你更想抽他了。  
“还有我疼的，”你在他拿拍子打你的时候不怕死地开口，“背上总共就这么点肉。”  
“你还知道背上就这么点肉，那你还敢被长鞭打。”  
他开口时一边一点点给你的背染着色，加了一点点力，还是不温不火的。  
“那你还打不打算打！”  
“不急。”

梁公把过程控制地很平和，他下一次停下绕到你面前时，你呼吸平顺着，微垂着眼睑，像极了在窗户前晒太阳的小动物。  
皮带抽打在皮肤上并非不疼，只是当你习惯了这个程度，痛感就像浅浅浮动的浪，暖暖地挠着你的神经。当梁公停下，吸饱了温度的肌肤每一个毛孔都在赞叹着舒适。  
“睡着了吗？”  
“滚……”你无视他语调里的调侃。  
“准备好来点带劲的了吗？”  
你的筋骨在你意识到之前绷了绷，被打回原形的你尴尬地睁开眼睛，对上梁公坏笑翘起的嘴角。  
“嗯来吧。”  
他检查了缚住你双手的绳结。  
“你放心我不会挣的啦。”  
“跟我这么说的被最后都哭着求饶了。”  
“跟我这么说的主最后都自闭了。”  
你跟他打着无意义的嘴炮，一边在心里重复着“没事的没事的”。

你知道他有回到了你身后，你紧盯着窗前稍透着一点光的窗帘，发誓不要没出息地闭上眼睛。  
鞭身打了一个漂亮的弯，鞭稍被拉起，灵巧地落下。  
这些你都看不见了，你只听到破空的声响，一道火热的、缠绵的痛感斜跨在你的背上。  
不同于你以前体验过的所有工具，你瞬间明白了将长鞭与蛇联系起来的比喻。  
你觉得自己被鞭痕缠绕住了。  
“七。”  
你想说自己还好，无端地想到疼痛量表，却不愿多做解释。  
“很好。”  
梁公只这样说。  
你不再说话，放任自己沉进陌生的感官体验中。  
梁公在你身后，控制着一米多长的皮鞭有力而张扬地甩下，最终在空中卸去了大多的力道，堪堪落在你的背上，留下一道不深不浅的红痕。  
这是足以被当做压轴戏撑起一整场秀的视觉盛宴，而此时只有梁公一个观众。  
几下之后鞭痕不可避免地开始重叠，你抓紧了穿过掌心的绳索，哼哼出浅浅的呻吟。  
梁公有足够的经验不在此时被打乱节奏，你让自己的身体像一张网，兜住所有的冲击和疼痛，又像一个果实，被长蛇危险又热烈地禁锢。  
当伤痛逐渐累积到你难以忍受，你毫不压抑地呻吟和痛呼，你的脖子向后扬起，身体如一张弓被拉满，如缎的长发垂下，被鞭稍搅动的风掀起。  
“还要吗？”  
“嗯……”  
梁公的鞭子向下游走过你的臀，你的双腿，在那里留下一道道红肿的印记。  
在你快要觉得自己从一张网变成一块破布前，鞭打停下了。之后，一个热源靠近你身后。  
“可以吗？”  
“嗯。”  
梁公抱住你，手没有刻意碰你的乳房，却也不避讳地把手臂压在上面，他攀着你的脖颈和肩膀，像蛇，也像一个男人。  
你靠着他缓了一会儿气，然后催他把你解下来，之后，你们胸膛对胸膛地拥抱了，他指尖一道道划过你背后的肿痕。

“我还以为只有背……”  
“是你还没被打够。”  
“嗯……”  
“过不过瘾？”  
“过瘾。”  
开始聊天是你开始抽离。  
“明明是怕你没打够。”  
“我打够了怕把你打死了。”  
“呵，明明是你先不行的。”  
“哦？那我们再来一场？”  
“拿皮带热身真有你的。”  
“本来应该是精油按摩的，但是你个傻子不配享受这待遇。”  
“滚。”  
而开始斗嘴是你已经没事了。  
“傻姑娘。”  
“明天有什么建议我穿的搭你吗？”  
“一会儿我去看看吧，反正我对你的衣品也没指望了。”

次日你们手牵着手出现在队伍里。游行里的亚洲面孔不少，穿着皮衣绳索口枷项圈甚至装扮成动物的也都不少，你只是穿着日常会穿的裙子，张扬着后背的伤痕和手里牵着的朋友。  
“前面那对好看！”  
你仗着母语肆意地泛着花痴。  
“那个捆绑超级难，他的伴是个高手。”  
“呵，这要在国内我也重金找个能把我捆成那样的上街。”  
“国内要有了我重金去学这一手捆你。”  
“然后你在人民广场搭个台开公众教学。”  
……  
那一天，阳光很好。  
美的像梦境，你却始终记得关于国内的那一段白日梦。  
你觉得它无比真实。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正如我之前一篇小论文说的，  
我梦想有一天我们能带上骄傲携手站在阳光下。  
我没有去过骄傲游行，这是我的遗憾，也是心愿单。虽然我自己几乎没有因为双性恋的性取向受过多少困扰，直到如今进了SP圈子或者说泛BDSM群体，我才能体会那些处境没有我那么幸运的LGBTQ群体，他们所经历的身份认同危机有多么艰难。  
或者说，我们都是性少数群体的一员。  
也正因如此，我幻想有朝一日我们也有可能放心大胆地出柜，我们也可以被法律正视和保护，我们也可以不再被污名化不再被刻板印象，我们也可以从纯学术的角度来探讨我们存在的原因和意义。  
那么首先，至少先不看轻自己。  
接受自己的癖好，保护好自己，对圈内还是圈外都心怀一份善意，我们是dom或者sub、主动或者被动，但我们首先是一个骄傲的人。  
共勉。


End file.
